Fixed-wing aircraft perform a number of commercial, military, and civilian tasks. Once airborne, fixed-wing aircraft are power efficient and effective at cruising for long distances. Yet, fixed-wing aircraft typically require sufficient runway space for takeoff and landing. Recently, hybrid aircraft have incorporated a multirotor system with the fixed-wing aircraft. The multirotor system allows the hybrid aircraft to take off and land vertically, while the fixed-wing system is used for flying once airborne. However, the multirotor system may interfere with the flying capabilities of the fixed-wing aircraft.